¿Asi o mas imbécil?
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: Chap III.¿Es cierto que el orgullo, la venganza y la perfeccion som mejores que el amor? Bellatrix Esta decidida a averiguarlo.
1. Mirame

Hola

Ufff de nuevo Yo. Se que me odiaran cuando se enteren que dejé por completo Mi Novio-Malfoy.Pero con este fic es diferente por que ya esta terminado, solo es cosa de ajustar algunos detalles y listo.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer un fic de Bellatrix Lestrange. Este fic se da en la época Merodeadora.

En fin, Este es un Bellatrix-Severus bastante extraño. Puede ser que Bella se vea ligeramente out of character pero…cuando lean el final entenderán. Os dejo, realmente espero que disfruten de este fic, es como una especie de regalo de navidad.

Los quiero muchísimo y felices fiestas.

Y ya saben….nada me pertenece mas que el ingenio.

Bloody

**Turn me On**

_Basado en hechos reales. Dedicado a mi querido Snivellus, que aun no tiene el valor y yo no soy lo suficientemente débil._

_**Capitulo I**_

**Mirame**

-Ven acá necesito una explicación, ahora mismo-La sostuvo por el brazo y ella le miro molesta. Demasiado molesta. No le debía ninguna explicación y aunque las debiera no se las daría. Ese era un juego que ambos habían comenzado y por supuesto alguien tenia que ganar...ese alguien era ella.

-Déjame ir...que solo te haya ganado, no significa que…-Comenzó tratando de ser inocente. El le apretó aun más le brazo y le dolió. No hizo ningún gesto de dolor, al contrario, sonrió.

.No me refiero a eso, tu bien lo sabes... ¿Qué diablos pretendes Bellatrix?-

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, ahora si me permites...-La chica hizo el intento de soltarse y vio que la mano de Snape era fuerte. Aún más fuerte que ella.

-Esto aun no termina-Snape la miró profundamente y Bellatrix sonrió aun más-

-Para mí, querido Severus, terminó desde que no supiste decidir si querías seguir o no.-Bellatrix por fin pudo soltarse y miró un momento a Snape, el cual se había quedado sin palabras.

-Me robaste un punto extra para mi calificación Bellatrix...-Comenzó Snape.Bellatrix se desesperó y sin más dio la media vuelta

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Preguntó Snape y corrió a alcanzarla

-Creo que es vano seguir hablando. Desde que entramos no nos hemos hablado, no le encuentro razón para hablarnos ahora

-No, tu no me puedes hacer esto...¿A que estamos jugando?-Preguntó Snape aun más desesperado

-Bueno, hace un rato jugábamos a pregunta-respuesta, obvio, te gané y ...

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, Bellatrix-La chica ni siquiera lo miraba si no la contrario sonrió sexymente a James y compañía que pasaba por ahí, haciendo que Severus se enfureciera más que Sirius, quien iba acompañando a James fulminando tanto a su prima como a Severus-¿Por qué no me miras?

-Estas alucinando-Comenzó Bellatrix intentando sonar burlona aunque su corazón disparó

-No lo estoy...Dime...

-Tengo que marcharme -Contestó ella sin mirarlo y se marchó de ahí

Severus paseaba meditando seriamente sobre lo que había...si así se le puede llamar, hablado con Bellatrix. Cierto. Había perdido. Tenia que admitirlo. La había dejado ir y posiblemente para siempre.

Había sido un idiota orgulloso, ególatra, incapaz de reconocer al amor cuando lo tenía frente así mismo, creyendo que ella estaría siempre para el, Que nunca en toda su existencia iba a encontrar a un hombre como él. Esas, pensaba Snape, eran idioteces, aunque en su momento habían tenido mucha lógica.

Se acostó finalmente en su cama, boca arriba, pensando en lo que había hecho mal.

Bueno, para empezar, había cometido la idiotez grandísima de enamorarse...error...algo que nunca le había pasado, le estaba pasando en ese mismo momento...estaba rogándole a una mujer!Bueno...para ser sinceros ya había pasado por esa experiencia una vez, pero el había jurado mil veces nunca volver a enamorarse, ni rogarle a nadie ni nada de eso...hasta que la vio.

Cierto, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzó todo. Solo la veía como la chica extraña, prima del odioso de Sirius, la maldita señorita "intento de sabelotodo".No es que fuera un ratón de biblioteca, cierto le gustaba leer, pero ella era inteligente. Y encontrar a una mujer inteligente en esos días era absolutamente difícil. Bellatrix era de armas tomar, líder, artista, genio...Era su equivalente femenino.

Severus , no era el sex simbol de todo Slytherin, mucho menos de Hogwarts, pero tenía lo suyo. Su nariz nunca le fue de gran ayuda, pero tenía una personalidad tan magnética...así había logrado hacer caer a una cuantas mujeres, y la ultima que cayó fue Bellatrix. Antes de Bellatrix, Severus había tenido una experiencia con una mujer Griffyndor...de la cual no quería acordarse, pero sufrió tanto con ella, que juró que el amor nunca más tocaría su corazón. Obvio, lo cual es una gran mentira.

Nadie creería que en esos momentos estaba suspirando por Bellatrix y que se preguntaba como coño recuperarla.¿Por qué Bellatrix? Se preguntaba varias veces, cuando ella le sorprendía mirándola o cuando sin querer soltaban estúpidas risas a mitad de clase... ¿Por qué ella?

No era muy bonita, pálida, no se arreglaba como las demás, pero tenía algo…su sonrisa...era tan encantadora, tan inocente...era la sonrisa de una niña, cosa que Bellatrix trataba de evitar al máximo, excepto con Severus...Y que podemos decir de su personalidad ¿Ahuyenta hombres? Puede ser...pero no para el. O eso fue lo que se dijo en un principio... ¿demostrar que Severus Snape era capaz de conquistar a la prima de su peor enemigo? Si...eso fue en un principio, y así comenzó un juego de sonrisas, platicas banales y miradas que iban más allá...hasta que finalmente Severus perdió.

Mil veces idiota, se maldijo Severus, el mismo se había orillado a la perdida, el y su estúpido orgullo incapaz de reconocer que, tras su promesa de no amar, había caído en las redes de la mujer más extraña que Severus pudo conocer en su vida.

Se puso de pie de un salto y recordó que si alguna vez Bellatrix le había amado, seguramente lo volvería a hacer…además algo dentro de él le indicaba que Bellatrix, en ese momento pensaba en él.

Dejad un rr.

Besos


	2. Cualquier Hombre

Bueno, bueno, aquí es segundo capitulo gracias a la cantidad incesante de reviews…Lo repito este fic desubica un poco al principio…pero…¿En verdad no creen que las personas cambian bruscamente? Obviamente si.

En fin…no queda nada mas que hacer que continuar publicando esto. Por favor en este capitulo si dejen un review…mmm…ya si lo no haces… ps ni modo.

Aun asi…disfrutenlo y…en este cap y lo que sigue del fic…encontraran bastantes malas palabras.

Bloody Fan.

* * *

**Cualquier Hombre**

Si algo le gustaba, era la música celta. Y no había nada que hacer, ni nadie a quien ver, así que Bellatrix puso música y comenzó a bailar en su dormitorio...nadie creería que la chica bailaba al ritmo celta cuando se hallaba sola, puesto que a diario se le veía arrastrar con una tristeza un maquillaje oscuro en la cara. Bellatrix Black era la representante perfecta de los Black: Orgullosa, inteligente, vanidosa y no tan bella. Cierto, los Black no eran tan hermosos como se creían, solo dos o tres de cada generación salían bendecidos por la naturaleza otorgándoles un rostro equilibrado, y en su caso, solo su primo Sirius y Narcisa habían sido premiados, pero la falta de belleza la compensaba con otra cosa que absolutamente todos los Black traen en la sangre: Seducción

-Sabia que te gustaba la música celta, pero no para bailarla, vaya, vaya,...

-Diablos¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Bellatrix molesta por la repentina aparición de Narcisa. Pasó una mano por su negro cabello de manera instintiva y con un elegante movimiento acalló la música. Narcissa miró con diversión la actitud de Bellatrix y sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez la habitación de la Chica.

-Nada...todo está muy aburrido-La chica se sentó en el borde la cama de una tal Sherrie Lea

-Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que llegaste-Comentó con enojo, poniéndose delante de ella. La examinó unos segundos. La rubia con sus plateados cabellos descendiendo sobre su recta espalda, contraria a la de Bellatrix, su piel blanca y suave y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Totalmente opuesta a Ella.

Narcisa sonrió maliciosamente y sin más preguntó

-¿Y Severus?-

-No se, sinceramente no lo estoy cuidando-.Bellatrix puso un semblante totalmente serio

-La gente no es lo que dice-Comentó Narcisa divertida. Bellatrix se molestó y se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el espejo.

-Lo que diga la gente me viene valiendo-Gruño Ella. Se miró al espejo y desde allí pudo ver a su hermana que parecía disfrutar del placer de molestarla

-Bueno, en ese caso...hoy escuché que sus actividades coincidieron con las de Evans...tu sabes, sus tonterías de premios anuales y cosas por el estilo...Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, _donde pasa veela, enamorados quedan_...-Narcisa hizo una ligera pausa para disfrutar de la reacción de Bellatrix .La chica sonrió con más malicia aun.

-¿Y?- Bellatrix seguía viendo el reflejo de su hermana en el espejo. Notaba su sonrisa sarcástica y la morena no pudo sentir nada más que una ligera nota de odio.

-Es solo un comentario...ay...quien iba a decir que el amor te volviera tan susceptible…A ver …no entiendo- Narcisa se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró con brevedad los ojos, haciendo el cliché de estar pensando seriamente - ¿Cómo es posible que Tú, el orgullo de mamá y de la familia Black, haya caído tan bajo¿Que coño fue lo que le viste a Snivellus?-Narcissa acentuó mas su sonrisa y pudo ver con claridad el reflejo de Bellatrix, el cual le miraba con furia – Es un imbecil, con miles de maldiciones bajo la manga, un perdedor que por lastima e intercesión de Dumbledore ganó el Premio Anual…es mas, ni siquiera es bueno para el Quidditch…Si quieres un Hombre Guapo e inteligente esta el Imbecil de Potter, al menos es Sangre Limpia…aunque…Sinceramente Severus es mucho mas inteligente que el…¿Por qué te enamoraste de Severus, hermanita?-

-Yo no estoy enamorada-Grito Bellatrix volteándose de pronto. Se dirigió con enojo hacia su hermana, la tomó por la manó, la levantó de donde estaba sentada y terminó por Empujarla hacia la puerta.

-Piensa en esto: Hay muchos hombres en Hogwarts…Y Severus es solo uno mas del montón, que por desgracia ganó tu corazón-Narcisa sostuvo con fuerza la puerta, que se cerraba ante ella.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa y que no estoy enamorada.- Terminó por empujar a su hermana y cerrándole la puerta en las narices, se sentó en el mismo lugar que Narcisa hacia un par de minutos.

¿Era verdad? Que le importaba...ella había decidido superarlo. Y lo estaba intentado, por dios que los estaba intentando .Que más le importaba que regresara con Evans...a ella le venía valiendo un comino. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte. Estaba decidida a ganar ese juego. El día que Bellatrix llegó con el corazón roto encerrarse en el baño y llorar por Severus Snape, juró que el no la vería tan débil nunca. Estaba cansada de mostrarse tan estúpida ante el, siempre como el perro fiel, que lo sigue y lo espera. No más.¿Acaso el no le había restregado en la cara, múltiples veces, las muchas mujeres que "según" pasaban por su cama noche tras noche? Sin importarle que Bellatrix lo amara, sin importar el daño que pudiera causar .Severus sabia que lo amaba, pero que más le daba a él. No más...nunca ella...tan tonta para creer que seria correspondida, tan ciega, tan soñadora...los sueños mas placenteros que se convirtieron en pesadillas lentamente.

Salió de su recamara y se dirigió sabrá dios a donde, no tenia un rumbo fijo, al contrario, deseaba perderse y con cada paso que daba era una suplica al cielo, que la llevara aun lugar mejor…solo uno. Sin darse cuenta llegó a los jardines y antes de dar el primer paso que le conectara con el césped otoñal, un maestro la llamó:

-Ah…Bellatrix, Niña que bueno que te veo… - Ella volteó al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con un Profesor regordete, caminado hacia ella con bastante esfuerzo y gotas de sudor resbalando con su rostro. Ella le miró con desprecio un instante, cuando el profesor se había acercado bastante a ella, la expresión había desaparecido.

-Hola Profesor- Bellatrix sonrió de manera falsa fijándose en cada gota que resbalaba por el rostro de su profesor .Odiaba ese maldito colegio de la misma manera que odiaba a los profesores, alumnos y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Hogwarts .Tener que ver la cara de un personal docente conformado de estúpidos, ver a los alumnos pavoneándose por los pasillos…ver a Sirius Black en compañía de su banda de imbeciles, con sus apodos estupidos: Cornameta, Lunatico, Colagusano y Canuto…Más imbeciles no se podían. Pero lo que mas odiaba de ese maldito colegio era a Severus Snape. Cierto. Era un imbecil y su hermana tenia toda la maldita razón…Pero su hermana no había pasado tardes enteras en compañía de Severus, escondidos en la biblioteca o en las cocinas, y nunca nadie se había tomado la delicadeza de conocerlo. Como sucedía con ella. Pero odiar a toda Irlanda no era razón suficiente para ir por el mundo gritando: Odio este maldito Colegio. No era digno de una Black. Mejor sonreír hipócritamente, mostrar interés en cosas estupidas y demostrar la superioridad de sangre. Dejar bien claro que una Sangre Limpia siempre iba a ser mejor que un impuro y vulgar Sangre Sucia.

-Necesito tu ayuda….bien como sabes pronto se celebrara el aniversario del colegio…-

-Con mucho Gusto ayudare en la organización, Señor-Interrumpió Bellatrix de manera dulce .El profesor sonrió y dijo

-No, mas bien quería pedirte que…bueno seas nuestra maestra de ceremonias…Tu sabes, yo no soy muy bueno hablando y tu…

-Encantada-Bellatrix acentuó mas su sonrisa, practicada innumerables veces ante el espejo para que nunca rayara en la exageración y así pudiera engañar a cualquiera .A pesar de que pensaba que era una completa idiotez dirigir una estupida ceremonia para un grupo de pelmazos…le llamaba la idea.

-Bien-El hombre sonrió, la miró un segundo y se dio la media vuelta. Bellatrix quitó su cara de niña encantadora y siguió caminando pisando el pasto seco a causa de la proximidad del invierno. Caminaba con la cabeza en alto y moviendo su espectacular cabello al ritmo de sus pasos. Lograba captar algunas miradas, por parte de de perdedores de primer año, e inclusive de sexto…nunca atraparía la misma cantidad de miradas que atrapaba su hermana…inclusive Andrómeda…maldijo mentalmente. Ella era capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre…_excepto a Severus _interrumpió una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza.

-A cualquiera-murmuró para si misma, tratando de callar a la molesta voz. Pasó una vez mas una mano por su cabello negro y desviando se mirada del camino para fijarla en el horizonte, chocó.

-Uy…Perdón –Contestó un hombre que poseía los ojos mas hermosos que Bellatrix hubiese visto. Inclusive, superaba a los de Severus. El también la miró y se encontraron con unos grandes y grisáceos ojos.

-N-no hay problema…-Contestó ella.

-¿No se te cayó algo¿Estas bien?-El chico le tendió la mano y Bellatrix quedó sorprendida .Pensó en tomarla, pero en lugar de eso le miró con desprecio y, se marchó de ahí. Nunca aceptaría la mano de un sangre Sucia como lo era el amigui de su primo: Remus Lupin.

Bellatrix caminaba pensando en la caballerosidad de Remus, Nunca nadie la había tratado con caballerosidad, numero uno, por ser la prima de Sirius Black, todos huían de ella, luego, por ser considerad una mujer extrañamente fatal, y la razón principal: nadie pensaba nunca que Bellatrix necesitara de un buen trato, tomando en cuenta que ella nunca trataba bien a nadie. Siguió caminando el resto de la tarde y finalmente, cuando el escaso sol que había, comenzaba a ocultarse decidido sentarse al lado de un viejo roble que estaba enfrente del lago.

-Cualquier hombre…excepto Severus.¿Por que?-Se preguntó ella mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa jugara con su rostro. Un remolino de recuerdos asaltó la mente de Bellatrix y en todos ellos, aparecía Severus Snape.

* * *

¿AlGuNa VeZ eScUcHaRoN esa frasecilla que decía: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan?...lo mismo pero con mis palabras…Que se le va a hacer.

Besos


	3. ¿Por que él?

Uff...despues de no escribir mucho tiempo aqui esta.La verdad el Fic esta terminado en su totalidad(Por fin).Es absurdo este Fic...pero...tenia ganas de hacer algo así.Prometo actualizar con mayor rapidez...y saben que los escribo con mucho cariño para vos.

Muy Bien...Mi tercer Capitulo.Gracias por sus Reviews...

Bloody

* * *

Capitulo III 

Severus se había cansado de buscarla y sin más, recordó que tenía una junta con su compañera de premio Anual. Se molestó bastante y se dirigió al salón mas recóndito de toda la torre este, caminaba lento para no llegar. Le hubiese encantado la idea de llegar con la esperanza de ver a Bellatrix, pero sabia que en su lugar se encontraría con una pelirroja insulsa y tonta. Bueno…tonta desde su punto de vista, más que tonta…cambiar a Severus Snape por un perdedor de Hufflepuff…

Al entrar al salón, se encontró con El profesor Dippens. Al parecer estaba arreglando algo sobre el aniversario de la escuela. Un baile posiblemente

-Bien, Severus…que bueno que llegas…le estaba comentado a al señorita Evans sobre el posible Baile de…Mmm.. ¿Como llamarlo? Bueno, como sabes, pronto será el aniversario de la escuela-

-Si señor-Severus se adentró más al salón de clases. Dio un vistazo y efectivamente ahí estaba Evans. Hizo una mueca bastante clara de desagrado y cerró con delicadeza la puerta. Tenia una mano sobre el pomo de esta y con una mirada dirigida con severidad al profesor, le dio a entender que se quedaría parado junto a la puerta con una mano en el pomo, toda la junta. El Profesor asintió.

- Bien, el colegio esta organizando todos los festejos posibles, una ceremonia para conmemorar a nuestros fundadores, un baile por la tarde, una demostración de Quidditch por la mañana…no se, ustedes están aquí para hacer ese trabajo-Se limpió con la mano una gota de sudor que resbalaba sobre su mejilla.

-¿planea que yo haga un…programa para los festejos?-Preguntó Snape sin poner atención a la desagradable escena.

-Hagamos-Dijo Lily

-Si…bueno…si-Contestó Dippens, viendo con nerviosismo la tención que ambos desarrollaban. Severus bajó la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo desagradable de su situación- Ah por cierto, la señorita Black dirigirá la ceremonia de inauguración.

-¿Narcissa? Andrómeda sería mas apta…-contestó Lily Incrédula, poniéndose de pie

-No, Bellatrix-Snape levantó la cabeza y una chispa apareció en sus ojos.

-Bien, bien, bien, nuestra señorita maestra de ceremonias…¿No crees que es necesario que te busques a alguien que te ayude?-Preguntó Narcisa. Bellatrix Negó con la cabeza

-No necesito a nadie, yo puedo sola.

-Bueno…es para darle elegancia al asunto…todas las buenas ceremonias cuentan con una pareja…al final del día, en tu caso, es solo de adorno-Narcissa sonreía con cinismo y a Bellatrix le incomodaba esa sonrisa.

-Creo que ella tiene razón-Dijo Finalmente el Profesor Dippens. Bellatrix miró con una gota de odio a Narcisa.

-Alguna sugerencia señor?-Preguntó Narcisa con un poco de la ya acostumbrada malicia-Severus Snape, quedará perfecto-Sugirió Narcisa con supuesta inocencia.

-¿El? Insisto, creo que yo sola puedo…además...el…ni siquiera aceptaría, digo esta bastante ocupado con Evans…Digo con la Señorita Evans…-Contestó Bellatrix un poco disgustada. O mas bien… bastante disgustada pero disimulando muy bien su enojo y su disgusto.

-Estoy segura que si Bellatrix se lo pidiera, o inclusive el profesor, Severus accedería sin ninguna complicación…-Narcissa miró un segundo a su hermana y después dirigió una mirada inocente al profesor.

-Bella, Narcisa tiene razón. Necesitas una pareja….puedo pedirle al señor Snape que le ayude…o si quieres Tú…-Dijo El profesor. Bellatrix hizo un mueca al escuchar que le decían Bella.

-No necesito a Severus para poder dirigir una estúpida ceremonia –Contestó furiosa, viendo como Narcisa sonreía por detrás de el profesor. Bellatrix quitó su cara de niña buena un segundo y luego, sonriendo con supuesta dulzura continuó- Sin embargo encontrare a alguien…que me ayude.

El Profesor sonrió.

Era una estupidez eso.¿A quien coño le interesaba hacer una ceremonia para honrar a su fundadores? Bellatrix estaba segura que toda esa entupida idea era autoría de Dumbledore. Ah…como lo odiaba. Era bastante desagradable un Viejo "sabio" paseándose todo el día, haciendo insinuaciones baratas sobre ella Y severus...No entendía como seguía en ese colegio…Era una tontería dirigir una ceremonia …todo era una tontería.

-Bueno, en ese caso, solo algunas anotaciones, como sabes es un evento formal, así que tendrás que venir con una túnica de gala, luego pues, tu compañero también debe de venir con una….-

Bien ahora ya tenia un problema encima: Buscarse a un compañero que le ayudara a dirigir una estúpida ceremonia. Tendría que preguntar a Medio Slytherin en busca de alguien…no iba a humillarse ante Severus Snape, pidiéndole que fuese su pareja. Primero un Griffyndor.

No existía excusa. Había repasado una y mil veces la lista de los varones mejor presentables de Hogwarts y todos tenían un defecto: Si bien algunos habían sido parejas de Bellatrix en algún momento, su relación no había terminado en buenos términos y Bellatrix no iba a ser la que les hablase. Otros tantos estaba "fichados", puesto que Bellatrix había sido amenazada por mujeres para que ni siquiera intentara acercarse a sus novios(Lo peor del caso es que a ella ni los conocía). Quedaba la opción de Severus Snape…Un grupo de estudiantes de pociones de nivel avanzado salía apretujándose para poder llegar al comedor, antes que nadie. Vislumbró a Severus a lo lejos acompañado de un chico de cabellos rubios, un tal Crouch, Bellatrix decidió Intentarlo una vez más.

-Hey, Crouch…¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-Preguntó Bellatrix con una supuesta cara de incoente. Crouch se quedó meditando un segundo.

-Mmm…si es lo de tu ceremonia…no-Algunos chicos soltaron una risa burlona y Bellatrix se enfureció Bastante

-Como quieras-Dijo ella malhumorada.Estaba sonrojada por la furia y la frustración de recibir tantos "No". Se dio la media vuelta y un hombre de ojos castaños se encontraba justo a un par de centímetros. Era una idea totalmente absurda, pero a la vez divertida.

-Lupin…-Comenzó Bellatrix de manera rápida. El chico sonrió y ella inevitablemente también lo hizo. No pudo evitar mirar esos castaños ojos y comprobar que indudablemente eran hermosos.

-¿Si?-

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, Lupin…Dippens me ha pedido que dirija una ceremonia, necesito un maestro de ceremonias y.,..¿Adivina que? Tu fuiste elegido para…-Lo decía impregnado de sarcasmo, para así evitar las burlas en caso de que dijera que No. Miraba hacia otro lado, saludando con la mirada a los chico que salian de sus aburridísima clase de pociones.

-Lo haré con gusto-Cortó el chico. Bellatrix guardó y silencio y volvió a sonreir. Inevitablemente le miró a los ojos.

-No te dejes engatusar , Lupin, -Gritó Crouch Divertido.

-Cállate y no te metas.-Contestó ella girando la cabeza hacia Crouch.

-Mmm…bueno…tu sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso…-Comenzó Remus

-No importa…ah pero…debes de venir con una túnica de gala…

-Ese no es problema…mi voz es mas bien…es que…-Bellatrix veía como la seguridad inicial del chico comenzaba a desvanecerse…solo quedaba una palabra por decir.

-¿Por favor?-Preguntó la chica. Remus Sonrió e hizo un gesto afirmativo. Bellatrix Sonrió aun mas y lo tomó por le brazo en señal de agradecimiento. Giró su cabeza y se encontró un Severus Snape con el ceño fruncido. No supo por que, pero tenia el presentimiento de saberlo. Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada y agradeciendo nuevamente a Remus se fue corriendo al gran comedor.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Narcisa

-Ya lo tengo-Contestó Bellatrix sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

-¿Aceptó¿Severus Snape aceptó… -Narcissa dejó los cubiertos en el plato.

-No…el no…Remus Lupin Será mi compañero-Bellatrix se acomodó para comer, y se llevo un ración de ensalada a la boca. Narcissa le miraba incrédula.

-Yo creí que…bueno te ves feliz…por eso supuse que era Snape…

-Estoy feliz-Dijo la chica. Tomó la jarra de jugo y se sirvió un poco en una de las copas de oro.

-Remus…¿Por qué el?-Narcissa seguía en shock.

-Por que…no se…fue el único que aceptó…además no es feo…

-¡Pero es Remus Lupin!.Por favor…

-¿Y que?-Bellatrix comenzaba q molestarse. Narcisa lo notó y dejo de lado ese tema. Siguieron hablando de miles de tonterías y sin más pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas sin sentido. En realidad Bellatrix pensaba más de lo que pudiese imaginar Narcisa. Cierto..¿Por que Remus?Bellatrix sacudió esos pensamientos y trato se seguir la conversación que mantenía con Narcisa.

-No me estas escuchando ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Narcisa

-Si…por supuesto que si, solo que…Bueno no importa, ya es tarde y necesito dar un paseo…tu sabes, la oscuridad me llama-Narcissa le dirigió una mirada escéptica y se preguntó si en vez de la oscuridad quien le llamaba era Severus. Bellatrix se puso de pie y caminó con esa manera peculiar hacia ala salida del gran comedor. Recorrió la mayoría de los pasillos, los cuales estaban ausentes de alumnos, algunos de sexto o séptimo, pero no muchos. Bellatrix sonrió un poco y añoró aquellas épocas en las cuales no podía salir mas tarde de caer el sol, por miedo de encontrarse a un prefecto que le sancionara .Caminaba con paso lento y cuando pasaba por una ventana, se detenía admirar la luna, la cual brillaba con intensidad, era luna llena.

-Que bella-Murmuró Bellatrix

-¿Y tu "amigui" Remus?-Preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Bellatrix Volteó sorprendida y se encontró con unos profundísimos ojos negros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Bellatrix molesta. Severus no contestó, mejor aun dijo:

-Un hola no estaría mal-Severus Puso cara de perrito y Bellatrix no pudo evitar reír.

-Aléjate de mi-Dijo ella aun con la sonrisa en la cara, golpeándole ligeramente en el pecho e intentado repelerlo.

-No lo creo…-Severus ser acercó mas a ella, y Bellatrix se puso nerviosa. Podía oler la fragancia amarga que repelía severus y sentir su calor.

-Vete…no..Severus…-Severus había empezado a jugar con el cuello de la chica pasando su manos de la parte baja del cuello a sus orejas haciendo que Bellatrix temblara al sentir el cálido contacto de esas manos suaves- Severus…basta….

-¿Dónde esta Remus?-Preguntó de Nuevo Snape. Bellatrix negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de no estremecerse. Severus se acercó aun más y Bellatrix pudo sentir su respiración.

-Déjame en paz-Dijo Bellatrix por última vez, logrando separase de Severus y dando unos pasos hacia la izquierda

-¿Remus¿Acaso salió a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna?-Preguntó Severus con malicia. Bellatrix no entendió, pero le molestó el hecho de que preguntara por Lupin.

-No se, no lo cuido…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Doy mi ronda habitual de premio anual-Contestó, haciendo el ademán de acercarse de nuevo. Bellatrix se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás.

-No molestes…tengo que irme-Dijo Bellarix con tono seco. Severus le dirigió una mirada e hizo un pucherito. Bellatrix no pudo evitar reír y soltó una risa bastante alegre para ser ella. Severus también rió y la risa de esta era mucho mas alegre, provocando que la chica riera aun mas.

-Estas loco-Dijo ella dándose la media vuelta y dejándolo ahí.

* * *

Uff...dejen Reviews... 

Severus perdió su mirada.


End file.
